Quando te vi
by Mello Evans
Summary: Um dejavú. Slash Fanfic. McGenji. Levemente Fluffy. McCree's POV. Sem beta.


**Slash Fanfic. McGenji. Levemente Fluffy. McCree's POV. Sem beta.**

 **Overwatch® Blizzard.**

* * *

 **Quando te vi**

 _By Mello Evans_

* * *

A **primeira** vez que te vi foi pelo lado de fora do ambulatório da Overwatch, a Dra. Ziegler trabalhava tão fervorosamente para salvar a sua vida que torci por ela, desejei que tudo desse certo. Quem sabe até rezasse a Deus para que você sobrevivesse, mas eu só acredito no tiro certeiro do meu Pacificador e mais um punhado de esperteza.

A vida nunca foi fácil.

Era _tanto_ sangue que, mesmo acostumado, quase senti náuseas, porém foquei meus olhos em você entre todos aqueles ajudantes desesperados da Mercy. A face lívida, os lábios cheios em meio aos traços orientais, tantas marcas em seu rosto, mas não consegui deixar de reparar...

Você era _tão_ bonito.

Como um final de tarde tranquilo perto dos Canyons.

A **segunda** vez que te vi não foi as tantas outras vezes em que voltei ali fingindo andar a esmo pelos corredores e acabar parado em frente ao mesmo quarto inventando mil pretextos para enganar a mim ou a qualquer outro que me perguntasse. Foi quando marotamente estava te observando mais de perto, já dento da sua gaiola de Pardal e você simplesmente abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, as íris tão negras que por um instante achei que tivesse anoitecido.

Você olhou ao redor, levemente desnorteado querendo saber onde estava, querendo me reconhecer, saber quem eu era. Levou uma de suas mãos omnicas até a cabeça como se a mesma estivesse dolorida, tocando nas ataduras que se misturavam aos fios de seus cabelos e tenho certeza que foi nesse momento que algo estalou dentro de sua cabeça, ignorando a mim e a Ângela que acabara de entrar na sala – ocupada demais tentando ler suas ações que nem questionou o que um agente da Blackwatch fazia ali – e olhando suas novas mãos, seu novo corpo (Quase nada era mais humano, não é mesmo?) um traço de horror cruzou sua face nipônica.

Eu não deveria, mas senti dó naquele momento.

Você procurou pelo olhar de sua médica que lhe entregou um pequeno espelho de rosto, você apenas o pegou e se olhou com um desespero contido, analisou-se profundamente naquele silencio que mais um pouco estouraria meus ouvidos.

– Só... – Você começou e meu coração apertou, me pergunto em que momento me tornei um idiota piegas e também se eu poderia simplesmente evaporar e sair dali.

– Antes de qualquer coisa, Genji, como está se sentindo? - Ela ejetou.

– Só restou _isso_ de mim? O que ainda é meu aqui? – Havia ódio, desespero e uma fração de outros sentimentos tão ruins quanto e eu não quis mais te ver, não quis mais te olhar.

A voz em resposta veio complacente, mas firme.

– Tudo isto é seu Genji, seu novo corpo.

– NÃO! Isso NÃO é meu. – Você tentou se levantar, mas vacilou e eu o apertei em meu abraço e você apenas ignorou a minha presença, ocupado demais na sua própria dor. Olhou-se novamente no espelho, eu não queria estar no seu lugar e agradeci internamente por ter todos os meus membros inteiros e saudáveis.

– Em todo caso, – Ângela começou e eu _realmente_ desejei sumir dali. – você deve saber o estado em que Hanzo lhe deixou, – a loira ignorou um grunhido vindo da cama e continuou. – quase não pude salvar seus órgãos internos, setenta por cento são próteses, mas você poderá se alimentar e excretar normalmente. Seus braços e pernas não são mais biológicos e por causa disso tive que modificar sua coluna vertebral completa, incluindo a pélvis, e a clavícula para aguentar o peso de seus novos membros. Mas o sistema nervoso em sua base está praticamente intacto, seu tato apesar das partes mecânicas está perfeito, modéstia aparte, e o sistema reprodutor a única ressalva é que acredito que não será mais fértil.

Tentei ignorar seu leve rubor por trás das cicatrizes, acredito que você notou meu leve riso porque pela primeira vez senti suas órbitas pesarem sobre mim.

– E você, quem é? – Eu perdi a maldita fala.

– Ele me ajudou a cuidar de você esses dias. – A biomédica foi mais rápida, nem me lembrei de agradecer depois.

– Obrigado. – Direcionou-se a mim, sem me olhar nos olhos.

A **terceira** vez que te vi, também não foi aquele período na qual você só ficava na parte tática, nos passando informação confidencial sobre o Clã Shimada nem muito menos nos treinos na qual ainda se adaptava com seu novo corpo ou de como nossa amizade ficou estranha em que você parecia não gostar da minha presença, mas não saia de perto de mim e _nem eu de você_.

Foi justamente depois da emboscada de um dos principais carregamentos de substancias ilícitas que estava ocorrendo sob o poder dos anciões Shimada. Houve uma explosão horrível, se não fosse por Gabriel acho que não teria sobrado nada de mim – e parece que o meu chefe tinha um chama para explosões no final das contas –, no entanto infelizmente meu braço esquerdo ficou para trás...

Eu estava acamado fazendo os testes para receber uma prótese no local onde um dia eu tivera um braço, estávamos eu, Mercy e Reyes. Você chegou de supetão abrindo a porta do quarto e nós três te olhamos curiosos, você não parecia bem.

– Ângela, você não pode fazer isso com ele, ele não pode ficar igual a mim. Isso não é justo. – Foi Gabriel com uma voz dura e de desinteresse fingido que te cortou.

– Calma ai, garoto, não fale do que acha que sabe. – Reyes às vezes me dava nos nervos, principalmente quando arqueava uma de suas sobrancelhas avaliando alguém.

– Hey Genji, tudo bem, meu novo braço será tão "da hora" quanto o seu. – Sorri.

Perdia as contas de quantas vezes te vi na minha vida, mas certamente foi a primeira em que você sorriu preocupado e eu gostei.

Depois disso tudo houve ainda mais **tantas outras vezes** , _tantas_ formas diferentes de te observar – você era e é tão peculiar, tão fascinante mesmo afundado em tanto ódio – nossas primeiras missões juntos, nossas experiências de quase morte em todas elas, nosso primeiro Natal.

O beijo desajeitado que te dei após uma confraternização de todos da Overwatch e Blackwatch em Numbani. Quando tirei o seu elmo sem permissão alguma só pra ver o seu rosto, no entanto não resisti, seus lábios pareciam me convidar a me afundar na paixão que ficava cada vez mais evidente.

E você foi conivente com o meu crime, _nosso pecado_.

E foi tão bom encostar-se a você, provar seus lábios quentes de encontro aos meus, as línguas valsando naquela dança sensual, o aperto do seu abraço em meu pescoço, suas cicatrizes sob meus dedos, a sua respiração. Como você pode achar que não é mais humano?

E depois de tudo isso saber que você simplesmente foi embora, que demoraria pra te ver, se eu te visse novamente.

 **-x-**

Agora o Observatório Gibraltar está tão vazio, nem sei por que voltei aqui depois de todos esses anos. Tranquilamente observo o mar bater nas pedras lá longe e me lembro de você, exatamente assim, distante, sempre tão arredio, mas não menos admirável.

Talvez a mania que eu tenha pegado de odiar esperar venha de você.

– É bonito aqui, – uma voz veio detrás de mim e segurei minha arma instintivamente – eu nunca tinha apreciado antes.

Fiquei sem fala enquanto via você se sentar ao meu lado ao passo em que descobria a face e me olhava com um sorriso que conto nos dedos as vezes que vi.

– Genji... – Sussurrei enquanto estendia a mão para tocar seu rosto e você aproximou-se abatendo a distancia fazendo-me tocar em sua pele levemente sem vida. – É você mesmo? – Questionei hipnotizado, não sabendo se disse apenas em minha mente, contudo você respondeu.

– Não, eu não sou mais aquele que você conheceu, Jesse. – Vi um leve temor em suas orbitas que me encaravam vítreas. – Eu mudei muito.

Afastei-me um pouco lhe observando melhor, realmente, a postura, a aura de confiança e determinação – Não existia mágoa, ódio, vingança. Nada.

Apenas você.

E permiti-me apreciar sua beleza exótica antes de constatar que essa foi realmente a **primeira** vez que te vi, mas que de alguma forma eu já conhecia – Um dejavú – e desejei explorar ainda mais.

Colei nossos lábios e sorri.

– Quer saber, – senti seu olhar curioso pesando sobre mim. – Gostei de você.

Agora eu tinha todo o tempo do mundo para conhecer esse novo Genji.

 **Fim**.

* * *

Fic (SEM SAL, SEM LEMON, SEM POOOOORRA NENHUMA) feita para comemorar meu diamante, eu simplesmente não sei mais usar adjetivos e todo o resto muito tempo sem fazer fic, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas rumo ao Mestre negrada!

 **P.S:** Eu fico feliz de ter LGBT cannon (estou falando da Tracer), mas podia ser homem né? Pqp Blizzard, kd Meu Hanzo gay? hueheuheue Mas estou feliz do tapa na cara do pessoal do Overwatch Brasil, vlw flw.

 **P.S²:** Me perguntaram se esse é o meu nick no jogo por PM, mas não conseguir responder - não, não é, nada a ver.

 **P.S³:** Obrigada aos que leram mesmo não comentando a McGenji passada, (pq o ff informa lol). Obrigada mesmo, Feliz Natal amores.

 _ **Review?**_


End file.
